TUFF puppy the prince
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty meets her prince Dudley will meet his princess.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought this would be interesting and I just hope you like it. - Zman**

Kitty and her friends Charlotte, Kate, and Haley were visiting London. Where prince Puppy was.

Haley was a dog with a dark brown coat of fur she always wears a pink jacket.

"Hey look its Buckingham palace." Haley said.

"And look there's prince Puppy." Charlotte pointed to him walking on the grounds.

Prince Puppy only noticed Kitty who was not looking at him.

"Hello there you are quite a beautiful lady. I am prince Puppy or you could call me Dudley." He said introducing himself to Kitty who was standing in the middle of the group but Haley ran up and held her hand out.

"Hello Dudley nice to meet you too." She said smiling.

"Not to be rude but I wasn't talking to you." He said looking at Kitty he walked over to her with his Navy blue suit.

"Hello were you talking to me?" Kitty asked as her friends jaws dropped as he stood in front of her and she played with the bottom of her blouse.

"Yes I was. What's your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Kitty Katswell." Kitty told him.

"Would you like to go to a restaurant sometime?" He asked a little nervous.

"I guess. You are a gentleman right?" Kitty asked skeptical of him.

"Yes I am I will not disrespect you or any of your friends. So do you want to go on a date?"

"Sure sounds fun." Kitty smiled at him.

"Well that is magnificent. Also you can call me Dudley."

"Okay." A guard came up to them.

"Are these 'Americans' bothering you?" He asked.

"No not at all." Dudley said to the guard.

"Well you need to come back in."

"Alright then. When should I come by."

"Here the address and time." Kitty gave him a slip of paper she had written on.

"Okay. I will see you then." He said smiling at her.

Kitty and her friends left for the hotel. Dudley was roaming the grounds until it was time to pick Kitty up he chose a Bentley to drive. Dudley put a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I think that's him." Kate said seeing a black Bentley pull up.

"You look stunning tonight Kitty." Dudley said looking at her black short dress.

"Thank you." She said walking down the steps.

They left and ate then went to a nearby pub. The paparazzi were there too.

"So would you like to have a few drinks?" Dudley asked.

"Sure."

They saw a flash but didn't pay any mind to it.

"So why did you pick London to visit?" Dudley asked her.

"I'm not sure it just seemed interesting." Kitty said sitting on a stool.

"Alright. Two beers please." He asked the bartender.

"Wow it's prince Puppy…right away sir." He said getting the beers.

"Thanks." They continued drinking for a while.

After they had enough they headed for the hotel Kitty's friends were still out Dudley and Kitty watched TV until they fell asleep with Kitty laying on him purring. Her friends came home later.

"That was so much fun…who's that?" Kate asked them.

"I don't know I can't see his face." They looked closer and saw that it was Dudley.

"Wow…" They were all speech less.

In the morning Dudley woke up to the sound of Kitty purring on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful." Dudley said to her making her smile at him.

"Morning to you too." Kitty noticed that her friends were laughing a bit.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" He asked them as they stood up Dudley didn't have on a shirt nor did Kitty her pants were on the ground too.

"Look at you two. You're both half naked on the couch." Kate said making Charlotte, and Haley laugh.

"Oh I have to leave but I'll be back soon." He said jumping up and putting on his clothes.

"Well could I come." Kitty asked him.

"Sure you can come." He said putting on his jacket.

"Where are we going?" She asked getting dressed.

"My house." They left for Buckingham.

They got to the main gates.

"Sorry miss but you cannot enter." A guard told her.

"Yes she can she's my girlfriend." When he said that she smiled and the guard moved and Kitty ran up to Dudley and kissed him they stood there for a minute until they heard a voice it was Queen Peg.

"Dudley! Where have you been?" She was quiet angered.

"Mother can't you see the lady with me." Dudley said a little embarrassed by this.

"Hello madam…" She was cut off by Peg's ranting.

"Oh out with a girl I see."

"Mum! Stop please just…just stop." Dudley's outburst surprised her and he walked over on to the grass a little bit away Kitty followed him.

"Are you alright? Is there something I can do?" Kitty asked instantly calming Dudley.

"Maybe a kiss." She smiled and kissed him he put his hands at her waist making her smile again they continued to kiss so Dudley took her to his room they laid on the bed.

"I want more than a kiss." Kitty said making him smile.

"What is your desire?" He asked with an evil smile.

"I want you to be deep." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay." They undressed each other and Dudley got on top kissing her neck.

Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist showing a lot of encouragement for him. He entered feeling resistance putting some force into his thrust but not enough so he went a little harder instantly dissipating the resistance. Kitty winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Please continue," Kitty told him so he went in only a fourth of the way in starting to pump in and out of her hearing her moan was driving him crazy.

"Deeper. I want you all the way." Kitty moaned holding on his shoulders.

"Gladly." He went all the way in making her moan loudly she couldn't believe how big he was she could feel him all the way back.

Kitty was screaming his name a few seconds later the sounds driving him going faster and harder.

"Yes, yes, yes! Dudley! I love you so much!" Kitty screamed.

"Oh, Kitty You're so tight!" He yelled.

"And you're so big!" Kitty yelled as she climaxed so did Dudley; Kitty moaned felling the warm fluid filling her, loving the feeling.

They laid there breathing heavily holding each other kissing.

"Thank you." Kitty said to him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For the best day of my life." She sighed giving him a long passionate kiss.

"You gave me the best day of my life." He said as she climbed back on him.

"You ready for another round?" Kitty asked seductively.

"I am." He smiled as she positioned herself on him.

Kitty went down all the way making him moan she started to go up and down on him causing him to moan louder and louder until he was screaming her name. Kitty smiled at how much pleasure she was giving him.

"Kitty you're the best! Oh Kitty!" She started to scream too.

"Dudley I love you so much!" Dudley held her dips as she went faster on him.

Dudley started thrusting back increasing pleasure on both sides immensely. A couple seconds later Dudley fired off a few more rounds. Kitty laid on his chest purring with him still in her they covered up and laid there for a few minutes until the door flew open and there stood Peg with a few guards.

"Remove her now." She commanded the two guards Dudley held her close she wrapped her arms around his chest he put his hands on her back.

"Miss you need to leave now." One of the guards said.

"Don't you dare touch her." Dudley said to them.

Dudley pulled a 45. Luger pistol form his nightstand cocked it and aimed for the guard making him back up.

"It's okay Dudley she just needs to 'go'." Kitty's grip on him slightly tightened telling him she was frightened.

"No, touch her and I will end you." Dudley held the trigger tightly.

Dudley looked down at Kitty and back at them they backed out the door and closed it.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah thank you."

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	2. A new beginning

**I hope you like it I've started to feel better anyway please review. – Zman**

"We need to get out of here." Dudley said to Kitty while getting dressed.

"Okay. Where are we going to go?" Kitty asked getting dressed too.

"Anywhere but, here." He grabbed his Luger they walked out slowly Dudley held Kitty close to him.

A guard lunged out at Kitty and Dudley fired a bullet into the guard's head a few more ran around the corner so Dudley picked up Kitty and ran to a bus he told the driver not to stop. The police were following the bus then a few SUVs with a guy standing through the sunroof with guns. Dudley covered Kitty with his body getting grazed by a few bullets but none had a clean hit on him so he returned fire. The police saw who the SUVs were firing at and started shooting the SUVs Killing them all letting them get away.

"Are you okay?" Se asked him Seeing his shirt covered in blood one bullet cut him badly.

"Yeah but don't worry about me." He said putting pressure on the wound as the bus came to a halt and let them off.

Kitty cleaned Dudley up at a hotel they had found nearby they laid on the bed kissing.

"Did you throw away your position for me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes I did I love you and will give anything just to be with you." He told her as she got on him and laid down purring on his chest.

"You're the perfect guy I love you too, forever." She whispered into his ear.

"And you're the perfect girl." He rubbed her back making her purr even more he smiled at this.

They fell asleep together and woke up to footsteps of a commando team outside Dudley opened the window and they went down the fire escape Just in time as the door was broke down and a flash-bang was thrown in missing them both.

"You okay Kitty?" He asked jumping off the ladder.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you?" She asked back.

"Yeah I'm good too."

"Then let's get outa here." She said They went to the hotel where she and her friends were staying at.

"Guys are you here?" She called out to them.

"Yeah we're here." Kate said coming out of the kitchen.

"Whoa is that the prince?" Charlotte asked her.

"Yeah I was the prince." Dudley answered.

"What do you mean was?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I gave it up for Kitty." He said smiling at her Kitty jumped into his arms and was kissing him.

"You're really lucky Kitty." Kate said to her with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah…" She and Dudley went to her room and got undressed laying on the bed with dudley on top of her she had an evil smile on her face waiting for Dudley to enter.

Dudley Started to enter but only went a fourth of the way in and started pumping making Kitty moan until she couldn't take it any more.

"Deeper Dudley! Fuck me hard!" She screamed breathing hard.

"You want me to go as deep as I can?" He asked Kitty with a devilish smile on his face.

"Yes! I want all of you in me!" She screamed.

Kitty started screaming his name at the top of her lungs as he went all the way in.

"Ride me harder Dudley! I love you!" She screamed again as Dudley started to go harder and faster.

Kitty was having the time of her life with him again and was loving every second of it.

"I love you Kitty!" Dudley yelled as they climaxed.

Kitty instantly flipped him over and started another round. She was going as fast as hse could on him making him scream her name.

"Kitty I love yooou soo much!" Kitty smiled at how much pleasure she was giving him and went a bit harder on him.

After two hours of making love they climaxed Kitty laid on top of him she was ready for another round as was Dudley. Dudley was forcefully thrusting into Kitty making her scream with pure pleasure they spent a few hours Making love again and went to bed.

In the morning Kitty woke up on top of Dudley with him still in her she loved the feeling and sat there purring on his chest for awhile until he woke up too.

"Good morning love." Said smiling at her loving that she was on top of him he gave a little thrust making her moan and hold onto his shoulders.

"Do…that...again." She moaned so he did she flipped him over so he was on top of her he started thrusting fast making her scream again.

"Oh Dudley you're so big! Yes, yes, yes, fuck me hard I love it!" Kitty screamed as he sped up his pace.

They finished a half-n-hour later and laid there breathing hard kissing each other. After a while they got dressed and walked to the London eye and got on together alone in their own capsule.

"This is so beautiful." Kitty said looking out over London as they reached the top.

"Yeah…oh no, their here." He said looking down on the black cars out in the distance; they got to the bottom and out right as they got there the agents open fired trying to hit Kitty but hit a few innocents instead killing them.

There was a panicked crowd concealing them in the madness They made their escape dudlay found a car and they headed for an airport they got to security.

"I have permits for my weapon." Dudley said handing him the permits.

"Looks like everything checks out go on ahead. Enjoy your flight." He said Dudley boarded the plane with Kitty and took their seats.

They left and headed for ST. Louis IL, they made it but a few more agents tagged along with them following them into Bush stadium but lost them. Kitty and Dudley were invited to the VIP section.

**I was in there once with the cardinals and the press room I had my picture taken there I was invited into the dugout they were setting up for the number ten to be retired and a wedding. I saw the radio box looking over the field.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I truly hope you like it the reason that I was hurting is that it's the anniversary of my uncle passing he was important to me. - Zman**

Kitty started to feel sick she ran for the restroom she was vomiting Dudley was at the door.

"You all right love?" He called in the door.

"I'm fine don't worry." She called back.

She had a pregnancy test in her purse she decided to use it. She waited while she did Dudley went over and used some of the American currency he had saved up his entire life which was 4.5 million dollars and bought a baseball cap and, a tshirt he found jeans, a pair of boots, and a brown hoodie, too to replace his tattered clothing he came back just as Kitty came out.

"Where did you get that?" Kitty asked.

"Over there." He pointed to the cardinal store.

"Where did you get the money?"

"I'm rich here too. So are you okay?" He asked Kitty just handed him the test and his legs almost gave out he stood there smiling.

"Will you stay?" She asked.

"I'd never leave you." He said kissing her.

"I love you and so will our child." She said wrapping her hands around his neck he pulled her closer to him.

They watched the game and were leaving a group of agents surrounded them.

"We have orders to kill her." Dudley got between the guns and Kitty with his hands up.

"You can have me just don't hurt her and my child please." He begged he got down on his knees and sat his feet

.

They took his plea and left her alone taking Dudley.

"Just remember this if you hurt either of them I will hunt you down and slowly kill you." Dudley said walking away.

"Yeah whatever." He slapped Kitty hard pissing Dudley off.

They took him away as they were going down a bridge over a tunnel Dudley hit the guy sitting next to him with enough force to shatter the window he snapped the neck of the guy on the other side taking his stun gun hitting the passenger the tazing him sending them over into a taxi crushing the driver.

"I told you I would kill you." He took the KBAR knife from the guy sitting next to him and drove the knife threw the driver's neck.

Dudley walked back to the stadium and saw Kitty crying.

"Please don't cry honey." Dudley said hugging her from behind.

"Dudley! You're okay how did you get away?" She hugged him they were both surprised that she didn't lose the baby.

"I handled it I'm just glad you're both okay. I never want to let you go." He said hugging and kissing her.

Kitty and Dudley saw another team enter with rifles Dudley found a great hiding place for Kitty.

"I want you to stay here no matter what you hear. Stay safe." He told her.

"Please don't leave me." Kitty begged.

"I have to I want you to be safe."

"Okay just come back." Kitty pulled him into a kiss he hid the spot and ran into the open with his Luger and a couple extra rounds.

"Hey!" Dudley pulled the pistol and fired two rounds at them they returned fire hitting Dudley in the arm; he decided to lead the fire fight away and started running.

"Look the bloody idiot is running." They ran after him luckily all the staff were still there and called the police which arrived quickly Dudley found them.

"You got to help me please my girl is trapped by the guys trying to kill me." Dudley told them but they saw the gun in it's holster.

"Sir drop your weapon..." A bullet ricocheted off the wall and Dudley fired on the attacker hitting him square between the eyes.

"Come on." Dudley started running to Kitty the officers gave Dudley cover helping him.

They reached Kitty and opened the hiding place Kitty jumped into his arms.

"You're back!" Kitty kissed him.

"I would never leave you." The police were looking around for the others and out they came an ambush.

"We need back up we're taking heavy fire. We are at the bush stadium." A officer said into his radio.

Kitty saw his arm as he fired emptying a clip.

"You're arm." Dudley looked and saw it he didn't care.

"I'm okay don't worry." He placed two rounds into a clip and fired.

"I'm out." The officer next to him gave him a box of 45 caliber rounds Dudley quickly reloaded a SWAT team ran into the building.

"Do not fire on the dog in a brown hoodie he is a friendly or a tan cat all others are enemies." He said into the radio they heard.

Dudley fired twice hitting a guy in the lungs. Dudley got hit in his leg shoulder and stomach but none of this was slowing him down. Kitty gasped and cried as his blood sprayed the wall. One agent remained Dudley shot him point blank in the head.

"Kitty are you alright?" Dudley asked walking over ignoring the pain.

"Yes but you're hurt." Kitty said running to him as he crumpled to the ground blood rushing out of his wounds.

The paramedics arrived just in time to stabilize Dudley keeping him alive. Dudley woke up late in the night.

"Hey...ouch I feel like shit." He said to Kitty who jumped out of her chair.

"Dudley I was so scared." Kitty said hugging him.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Dudley said looking her over.

"No but I...I lost the baby." Kitty started to cry.

"Hey, hey don't cry it's going to be okay."He said hugging her.

"I still have you." She smiled at him.

"You know we could try again."

Dudley said with a weak smile.

Kitty liked the idea and got on the bed she laid on her back so he could be on top.

"Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. Your body is mine tonight." Kitty smiled at him and spread her legs.

"Do you like it when I take you in?" Kitty asked as he entered Dudley nodded slowly.

Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist he started to pump in and out of her. She moaned as he continued.

"Ride me hard Dudley." Kitty said holding his shoulders.

They continued for a half-n-hour until they both climaxed. Kitty spun Dudley onto his back he was still in her she laid on his chest. Dudley felt shock waves of pain through his body but loved her laying on him. Dudley was aloud to leave he became a American and was going to marry Kitty.

**Also I'm a beta reader for TUFF puppy stories. The next chapter is "A marriage made in heaven."**


	4. Family

It has been five years they had a son named Dean he looked just like Dudley but had a few tan spots on his ear and upper arms he had Kitty's eyes and he was shy most of the time though he could be tough when needed. Kitty was eight months and three weeks pregnant they thought that the agents has given up but they were watching them.

"Hey look." Dudley said to Kitty.

Kitty looked down and saw Dean sleeping on Dudley's chest she smiled as Dean smiled. Kitty turned off the TV and curled up next to them Dudley was smiling feeling like the luckiest dog in the world they fell asleep.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kitty said as Dean woke up.

"Morning mommy." Dean said giggling a little Dudley woke up too.

"Hey buddy." Dudley said hugging him Dean hugged him back.

Dudley and Kitty took Dean out to the living room and started to play with him. Kitty got up and walked into the bedroom she felt her water break.

"Dudley! My water just broke!" Kitty screamed from the bedroom.

"What? I'll get you to the car." Dudley said picking her up.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Dean asked..

"Nothing we just need to get in the car." Dudly said to him.

They rushed to the hospital Kitty was immediately put into a room filled with doctors and nurses Dudley was locked out of the room. He held Dean for a half-n-hour and out came a nurse who let them in Kitty was holding her newborn in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl." Kitty said weakly.

"She looks just like you." Dudley said looking at his daughter.

"She has your eyes though." Kitty was worn out but was fully awake.

"You want to see your little sister?" Dudley asked Dean.

"Sure." Dean said happily.

Dean saw her and giggled after four days Kitty was allowed to leave with her daughter Kitty and Dudley named her Krista Puppy.

"She's so cute." Kitty said as she breastfed her.

"Yeah she is." Dudley said sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to do your kangaroo care?" Kitty asked as Krista finished.

"Yeah I'd love that." Dudley laid on the floor and took off his shirt Kitty laid Krista on his chest.

Krista giggled and smiled seeing her father she laid down as Dudley gently rubbed her back Kitty went to Dean's room.

"What are you working on there?" Kitty asked seeing him with a pencil and paper.

"Just drawing." Kitty kneeled next to him.

"What is it?" Dean held it up and told her.

"It's me as a marine." He said happily this worried Kitty a bit but was amazed at how extremely well it was.

"That is very good." Kitty said making him smile.

Dudley continued his kangaroo care until Krista fell asleep on his chest. Dudley saw someone in a black suit on the street but paid no mind to it. Kitty came out and saw her on his chest.

"You two are so cute." Kitty said softly.

"Really?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Yeah." She was looking at his bare chest in his blue jeans

They took her to her room and went back to their own. Dudley laid on his back and Kitty laid on top of him she was purring.

"Do you want to have some 'fun'? Kitty asked with a evil smile.

"I'd love that." He said holding her hips as she pulled off her shirt.

Dudley unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor she put her hands on his shoulders Kitty pulled his pants off her's too she only had a thong on.

"I love you, Kitty." Dudley said to her.

"I love you too." She said going down until he was all the way in.

Kitty went pretty fast making him moan then he flipped her over and he was going as fast as he could she grabbed the bed sheets trying not to scream only small shrieks came out as she was breathing hard.

"Dudley...you're the...best...fuck me harder." She said between breaths.

Dudley went harder she almost screamed but she held it back. Dudley and Kitty climaxed at the same time she moaned feeling the warm liquid filling her. They rolled over so Kitty could lay on him.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it." She kissed him as they fell asleep.

The next morning Kitty ran to the toilet and started to vomit she had a suspicion about what was happening she took a pregnancy test and it said positive Kitty was so happy.

"Hey Dudley I have some news." Kitty said as he got up.

"What's the news?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling Dudley hugged her picking her up and swirling around.

"That's great." He said kissing her as he set her down.

Eleven years went by fast Kitty had triplets two boys who took after Kitty's skills and were tan with a spot of white John and James both were strong and a sister Kayla. Kitty was pregnant again five months.

"Did you have to give him that?" Kitty asked Dudley looking at Dean cleaning a 1911 colt.

"Yeah I got one at his age." He said as Dean put a holster on that wrapped around his back and arms.

"Okay I guess." Dean put the pistol and a few clips in the holster he went to the side yard where his brothers and sisters were at.

A man in a black suit an British accentwas trying to lure them away.

"Come on little ones." He said to them.

"We're not suppose to talk to strangers." James said.

"Hey who are you?" Dean came in looking fearsome frightening the man a little.

"I'm just a nice man handing out candy."

"I'd leave if I were you." Dean said opening the holster.

The kids ran behind Dean to the house after they were out of sight Dean pulled his gun.

"You should think about this boy." He said as Dean kicked the gun out of his hands Dean got hit in the arm he didn't notice.

"You should've thought." Dean said in a dark voice.

A neighbor down the street heard the shot and ran down to them to see Dean slug the guy in the jaw then take two hits in return he gave a brutal punch to the side of the guy's head knocking him out.

"Are you okay?" She asked she was Dean's age she was madam Katastrophe and Rabies's daughter surprisingly she was secretly good. She is a tan cat with brown hair and purple eyes.

"I'm fine." He said to her.

"No you're hurt." She said looking at his arm.

"Oh..." He looked at it too.

"Let me help you." She put her hands on his shoulder and arm making him blush.

"Okay." They walked to her house Dean sat on the couch and took off his shirt.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Dean."

"That's nice. Mine is Jenny." She told him sitting next to him.

"Nice name." She blushed a little and giggled.

She fixed him up and cleaned the blood wrapping the wound up with gauze.

"So Dean do you workout a lot?" She was looking at his well defined muscles.

"I guess..." Dean looked down at his hands.

"Hey I don't bite. I...think you're cute." She said he looked up.

"You think I'm..." She kissed him she quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She blushed even more.

"It's okay I liked it." Dean said making her smile.

"Would you like another?" Jenny asked with her ears back.

"Yes I'd like that." Dean kissed her he laid back and she climbed on him she purred laying on him.

Dean had to go Jenny got up and handed him his shirt he was headed out the door his fur was ruffled her hair and fur was too.

"Can I walk with you?" Jenny asked kissing him.

"Sure."

Back with Kitty and Dudley.

"Where is that boy." Kitty said pacing back and forth.

"Where's Dean?" James asked John.

"I don't know did you see him?" He asked Kayla.

"No I hope he's okay." Kayla looked down.

Krista sat on the couch with them Kitty sat and they hugged until they heard Dean's voice. They ran out to see him walking with a girl.

"Dean!" They yelled hugging him Kitty was standing behind them with a sour face Dudley was smiling at him.

"Who's that?" Kayla asked.

"She's..." Jenny interrupted him.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said smiling she kissed him.

They laughed Jenny left and went back to her house where her parents got back. The police arrive and took the guy.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Her mother asked.

"Oh he's Dean Puppy." Jenny said giggling.

"We could use him to get to Dudley Puppy and take him to the MI6 agents." Rabies said.

**Hope you all liked it sorry for taking so long I'm a slow typer.**


	5. Young love

**My sign language skill is improving I can sign any word I want but I'm super slow at it.**

"What?! No I won't do that to him." Jenny said angrily.

"Yes you will. You have to mind your parents." Rabies said angered.

"No she won't this is her first boyfriend and I don't want you to ruin it." Catastrophe said to him.

"She is going to do this...she's gone." Rabies said looking around.

Jenny was walking to Dean's and knocked on the door.

"Hey what are doing back so late?" Dean asked her.

She told him Dean hugged her and they sat on the couch.

"Is it okay if I stay with you?" Jenny asked nervously.

"I think it would be okay." Dean kissed her and they went to his room.

"It's so clean." She said looking around he sat on his bed.

"Yeah I'll take the couch." Jenny stopped him before he got to the door.

"We could share the bed." Jenny said putting her ears back giving him a kiss.

"I'd like that." Dean whispered into her ear.

Jenny walked over to the side of the bed and dropped her pants taking off and purple sweater revealing her pink underwear. She laid on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked laying on her stomach.

Dean dropped his pants too along with his shirt only in his boxers Jenny smiled as he laid down next to her. She laid on top of him purring Dean liked her weight on him her fur felt so soft to him.

"Your fur is like silk." He said making her blush.

"You're so sweet." She rested her head on his shoulder and they covered up.

Rabies and Catastrophe were looking for Jenny they went to look at Kitty and Dudley's house and found Dean's room and saw Jenny on Dean as they fell asleep.

The next morning.

"What a beautiful morning." Dean said looking at Jenny making her smile as her hair was in her face Dean brushed it away.

They got up and dressed Jenny put her purple sweater on as Dean buckled his belt. They left and walked to her house and filled one of her suit cases they laid on the bed and Jenny was on top of Dean kissing him she was wanting more than kisses but they left Rabies and Catastrophe were watching.

"Do you want to ruin that?" She asked Rabies.

"No I don't but it's a lot of money." He said looking at Jenny walking with Dean.

They got back everyone was still asleep.

"I need a shower." Jenny said.

"Me too."

"Well let's take one then." They went into Dean's bathroom and got undressed Jenny turned on the shower they got in.

Jenny kissed him as they got in, she let him play with her chest while they were in there. They got out and kissed they dried off and went in his room leaving their clothes Dean laid down and Jenny got on top of him he covered them up.

"I love you, Dean." Jenny said and started to purr.

"I love you too, Jenny." Dean sighed contently.

**Sorry it's so short next one is going to be longer.**


End file.
